oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kestilian Kuchiku
"While I may be weak, it's not my job to fight. It's the youngsters that should aspire for greatness." -Kestilian History ”You know so much… yet you know nothing my dear Kestilian.” These last few words spoken to him by his third sister as she died in his arms. Her faint smile gazed upon him as the light of life in her eyes disappeared. His eyes covered in tears while snot rolled out of his nose accompanied by a deep penetrating flame of hate. Kestilian Misao was born a human under the strained control of the Kuchiku Clan in Sheng. Living life as a second class citizen, the Kuchiku Clan live along the principles of the jungle; the strong consume while the weak starve. While not officially a member of the Kuchiku Clan, the life of the lower class humans was rather tough and strenuous and only two options were laid upon them. Gain power and in turn be adopted by the Kuchiku or live the remainder of your life as a servant. Talent is special and the Kuchiku do not waste said talent. Although sometimes the talent is wasted over petty squabble. Kestilian grew up a technical orphan, his father was a promising soldier that was adopted into the Kuchiku Clan and his mother a clever tactician. Under odd circumstances, they both were killed while traveling the perpetrator unknown. Many speculate that it was under the command of other sub-clans of the Chishiki Clan preventing the Kuchiku from raising to power, while others speculate it could’ve been random monsters on the road. Either way it ended Kestilian under the parentage of his third mother and father. Aloof and uncaring, his third father gave Kestilian the base necessities to survive but favored his own sons significantly more. Under the constant banter and rambling of his third brothers his sense of comfort was a rough blanket and wooden pillow during the cold nights. Hope was bestowed upon him under the motherly care of his third mother and the sibling love of his third sister. Forced to learn various martial arts in order to grow, he worked hard to bring pride home for his third mother and sister. Although in the end his martial arts plateaued and he couldn’t breakthrough to even greater heights. Almost losing hope Kestilian grew more and more desperate to learn ways to gain power almost turning to forbidden techniques. It wasn’t until he found his innate ability in arcane magics did he manage to continue to grow instead of turning towards the forbidden. Successfully mixing both martial and magical techniques Kestilian spent a lot of time learning of magics and tactics, gaining the favor of the Kuchiku Clan by way of his charisma and intelligence over his strength or dexterity. Obtaining increasing amounts of knowledge and power he learned more ways to communicate and in turn became a somewhat diplomatic figure of the Kuchiku Clan. He wasn’t quite powerful nor a unique genius and thus became a teacher for the future Kuchiku Clans. It wasn’t until the Kuchiku Rebellion did he finally understand the weight of his teachings and words. When the Kuchiku Clan initiated the rebellion against the Chishiki he sided with his adopted family. Knowing the suffering of his third mother and sister, he did his best to bring forth Kuchiku allies to aid against the Chishiki. Teaching the future soldiers and wizards or sorcerers to furthur aid the Kuchiku. Never joining the front-lines he stayed in relative safety as a lower member of the Kuchiku Clan. As he wasn’t someone of importance he felt safe even if his adopted clan lost. It was a sudden raid at night, he was visiting his family at the time attempting to persuade his third mother and sister to go to a safer location. The Kuchiku Clan’s original areas would be quite dangerous and could potentially harm them, but they were adamant in staying home. “We Misao have had generations grow in this domain, and it is this domain we will end. You who have grown into Kuchiku will bring us great pride so don’t worry about us here,” were the last words he ever heard from his third mother. Fire rained from the sky as Dragons flew by breathing death upon the crops, the scent of blood and steel became dominant as Chishiki Soldiers slaughtered the many peasantry and it was in this raid that his third family were executed. A single arrow, seeing it as it flew in the sky Kestilian’s world moved in slow motion. A loud thunk was heard as she was hit. Her last words resonated in him as he made his vow crying upon her corpse. With powerful zeal he gathered the remaining civilians around the area and managed to bring them to a stalemate against the Chishiki warriors. An oddly inspiring tale to be spread by the remaining families, the peasantry fighting on par against the armed samurai until Kuchiku reinforcements arrived to push back the Chishiki. His merits in the battle were heard. When the peasantry were brought to the backlines towards the Oni Emperor, was he called by the the Oni Emperor. Under the guise of war merit rewards he was brought forth and kowtowing before his leader the Emperor commanded him to raise his head and spoke; “You’re impressive on paper, what’s your name kid?” “Kestilian sire.” “Do you despise me? If it were not for my planning your family might have been spared.” “No sire.” “Oh? Why is that?” “If I may sire, you didn’t begin this war. The Chishiki did.” “Hah! Tell me what you desire.” “Vengeance” “Stand up and say it to my face” And with that order Kestilian stood and looked upon the Oni Emperor’s face as he stated, “I vow no matter the condition, no matter where they are on this planet I will hunt down the Chishiki and bring them to an end. Whether it be my body rotted by the eons of time, or my mind gone mad with forbidden power I will enact revenge for my third mother and sister.” “HAH VERY GOOD! Upon this day I declare you my son Kestillian Kuchiku now come here we have much to discuss… My Son.” Roughly 2 years later the War ended. The Kuchiku Clan won and with his mission to infiltrate the accompanied Continent he set sail with his small entourage. His name actually known by some stragglers in the Chishiki he decided to pick a new one. A tame one that no one would hate. Something like Mango perhaps. A Youthful Endeavor Upon his youth, Kestilian was teaching a relatively young noble woman who was soon to be married off. His lessons carried heavily in her mind. Over the course of the many months the two quickly grew feelings for each other, though Kestilian could not return them. For he was a Misao, a mere teacher and commoner. Though he had deep knowledge of noble courts he himself was not a noble, and thus he did the rational choice, upon his last lesson he told her his teachings have been completed and thus had to leave to teach the next noble. Without any tears, and a fox-like smile she merely offered him a drink upon receiving new information. Having some wine together he was ready to say his goodbyes, but when he awoke she smiled to him and bid farewell. They never saw each other again. Mal'Gorah Caex Lone Arrow Given to him from his newly adopted father, Mal'Gorah Caex's history is that of fortitude. Compared to the other arrows in the Oni-Emperors and now deceased Dragon Emperors Armory, Mal'Gorah Caex lacks the ability to completely annihilate an army or slay a dragon or even pierce dimensions. It is merely a reliable arrow that does not falter. Refusing to break and always returning to it's owner Mal'Gorah Caex chooses it's master. Forged from the powerful magical conductivity of soul gems and the fortitude of adamantine, it proves time after time again that one does not need to be the strongest in order to be useful, consistency is power and Mal'Gorah Caex is reliable. Chapter 1: A traveling teacher. Setting out to Oustomia leaving his home in Shengming De Yaolan Kestilian traversed the Elf Gate beyond the Emperor's shield and landed in Haven. Armed with Mal'Gorah Caex his simple demeanor gazes upon the various powers and higher beings that traverse the land and by simply gathering information he immediately set off to begin his hunt for the Chishiki. Whether it be the current raging war between Londorwin and Egronia his task wasn't to determine the victor on each side but instead to carve his own path into fame. Making powerful allies with Amoria and Egronia would prove incredibly useful and whether it be as an adventurer or as a diplomat either course would net him what he desired. Though becoming an adventurer is an easy task, one simply must answer the call towards action, but it doesn't work out the way everyone wishes. Whether it be Kestilian's true wish to not actually combating all forces he was wrapped up in various plots and ploys of the powerful individuals in Oustomia alone. First walking into an arena he needed to gather information quickly and what better way to gather information than to first-hand see the strongest entertainment can provide. * Invited by Ogedai to hunt down the various horselords pretending to be pack lords he assisted in a mission of revenge. * J-Hara proven to be a well rounded type of personality lead him to a life-threatening ascension trial in which they bloodily fought for their lives against various zodiac monsters. * Haven's sewers maintaining eldritch abominations his surprise came when insects became so powerful * Going into a dark sphere he found the secrets of Night Watch and Bahl And ultimately joining the heroes of Amaria and Egronia and Osirian to fight off the Pale King. Though there was no actual disposition against the Pale King, his father gave up on him relatively quickly having his sisters just leave him in his hour of need. Chapter 2: Going back home. Now a year later after the Pale King's Demise Kestilian has been asked to rule a kingdom in conjunction with Troxian forming the seemingly stable Golden Empire. Going back to Shengming De Yaolan he now has risen to be a king, and in conjunction the Chishiki have revealed themselves. Establishing the Prosperous City of Pyrriah, Earth Emperor Mango has become a prominent figure as well as prosperous. Witnessing the various powerhouse clans in Sheng moving against each other he bides his time building up his resources. With his various associates going around witnessing the splendor of Sheng's lost history, as well as establishing his roots across the new cities in Sheng, Mango awaits patiently for his dream to be fulfilled. The return home has been interesting to say the least, various events have transpired and the days do not go by slowly. Whether it be the paperwork and logistical planning of the city itself, or taking a break to head out to see the world, Kestilian hasn't had a bland day since his return to Shengming De Yaolan. Meeting new individuals and gaining more power he ascended into Quasi-Godhood. Providing domains and spells to individuals. Now known as God-Emperor Mango. Appearance Pale skin white haired and light blue eyed. Kestilian is a beautiful man, he isn't sturdy, his body is toned and covered in scars. Though his face is oddly smooth and beautiful his hair long to display his lineage and pride. He is adorned with a long kimono and golden accessories as he smiles. He is a nice and gentle teacher. Personality Kestilian is calm. Too calm, with a very small exception he will always smile. Scheming and plotting Kestilian is a teacher through and through and will help others gain prestige and power while using them to gain power himself. He craves secrets and wishes to increase in his own way. Friends Allies The Oni Emperor and the Kuchiku Clan: His adopted father, the Oni Emperor is the Kuchiku's leader and the Hekai, having a choke hold on both the Kuchiku and various powerful Oni, Kestilian has a relationship with this superpower. Hiko Moriten: A valued asset and close friend, Hiko's sword acts as his own in order to accomplish his ideals. A sworn sword, Hiko's loyalty and unquestionable prestige has given Kestilian a powerful blade to rely upon in order to slay any and everything in his path. Yuki Ferru: A powerful Giant Winter Wolf. Yuki Ferru was an unnamed powerhouse wolf contained within the confines of the magical Arena. In desperation it managed to escape the arena in hunt of Kestilian. Finding him traversing Sheng she joined him as his ride, pet, and ally. Juuna Saie: Although it might be an odd friendship they're not friends in the best of terms. But they drink tea together with polite conversation and that's what a real friendship is. Sometimes Juuna brings cookies. The Golden Empire: Containing Manfredm Troxianm and other powerful beings Kestilian is one of the two ruling members Netirom Ito: Another powerful ally of his own, Netirom has given Kestilian his own loyalty. Fighting beside and aiding Kestilian when needed, his magical swordplay is Kestilian's Left hand while Hiko remains the Right. Nethinoir, the Holy: One of 13 mythic dragons hiding in Shengming De Yaolan, Nethinoir embodies Positive Energy. Somehow corrupted by a long lived lich, at some point he was slain and raised. Luckily Kestilian managed to resurrect him using his own power saving not only Nethinoir, but also the village that said lich was ruining. This powerful Dragon has sworn cooperation, attending to it's own duties as a Mythic Dragon, but also siding with Kestilian when he needs him most. Magdallah Spinnerak: A dreamweaving Drider, Magdallah was a powerful drider under the heavy influence of a powerful curse. Though thankfully through the persuasion of Kestilian, she was saved and has thus become a powerful ally for him in the shadows. Ekrex: A loyal companion, though a bit wonky in the head. Ekrex has provided council to Kestilian a couple times and continues to be a valuable asset to the Golden Empire. Hikari Shiro: A powerful paladin and knight, Hikari's hunt for power and growth while maintaining his ideals is quite refreshing to Kestilian. Though his demeanor to those in higher positions, such as Kestilian himself, as well as table manners could do with a little teaching. Scharp Thompson: A relatively long term friend, Scharp and Kestilian have struggled through many life and death scenarios. And while Scharp may be a little wonky in the head, overall he seems to be a diligent ally. J-Hara Yad Saine Uchawi: Another long term ally, J-Hara has provided healing to Mango, as well as being a student to Mango in the ways of the Monk, J-Hara's personal direction is unclear. But it may be assumed that he would be a helpful subordinate in times of need. Enemies The Chishiki Clan: They not only brought suffering to his family, but they also killed his third mother and sister. Aspirations To gain more knowledge and power, and when it's enough and the Chishiki clan is snuffed out. Find a nice house in the middle of no where where no one will bother him and live the rest of his days sipping Tea. Category:Sheng Category:Fallen Characters